


Counseling

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Stages of Love Series 2B: Trouble in Paradise [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-11
Updated: 2006-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jack gets some advice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counseling

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: break-up

Jack spends the weekend staring at his walls; without Daniel, there's nothing to do, really, and he's sure as hell not going to call and apologize. Despite his conviction, Jack doesn't sleep a wink Sunday night, and arrives at work looking, in his expert opinion, like he's been chased 20 miles by a pack of Jaffa. He's running on autopilot, and doesn't realize his feet have taken him to Daniel's office until he's walking past the last bulkhead before Daniel's door. Jack forces himself to keep walking, but Daniel's door is closed. That's a little odd, but Jack tells himself that it isn't really his problem.

Jack wanders down to Carter's office next and finds her bent over her laptop. He leans against a lab desk for a few minutes until she looks up and sees him. "Good morning, sir," she says, clicking a button and turning away from the laptop.

"Morning, Carter," Jack says, fiddling with a pile of papers. "Have you seen Daniel today?" he asks, the question out of his mouth before he can think better of it. He wants to hit his head against a bulkhead, but Carter might get suspicious.

"No," Carter says slowly. "But I talked to him over the weekend. He said he wasn't feeling well, and I think he might have called in sick." She seems to think for a minute and then asks. "Permission to speak freely, sir?"

This is surprising; Jack's team never has trouble telling him exactly what's on their minds. But Carter looks serious, so Jack closes the door and walks over to her. "Daniel told me you two had a fight Friday night," she says. Jack must have a panicked look on his face because she quickly adds, "He didn't tell me what about, but he seemed really upset. I think you should go talk to him."

"Duly noted, Carter," Jack says as he takes a step back, tone not giving anything away. Inside, though, Jack is a mess. "I...think I left something at home." Carter smiles and salutes and Jack flees the room and the mountain.


End file.
